Mansaku Yuuichirou
(Libero) |number = 3 (Inakuni Raimon) 18 (Inazuma Japan (Orion)) |element = Wind |team = *'Inakuni' *'Inakuni Raimon' *'Inazuma Japan (Orion)' |seiyuu = Sakurai Takahiro |va = Johnny Yong Bosch |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven AC: Dream Battle |debut_anime = Episode 001 (Ares) |debut_manga = Chapter 001 (Ares)}} Mansaku Yuuichirou ( ) is a defender of Inakuni Raimon in Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin. He previously played for Inakuni before it got disbanded. He is also a defender for Inazuma Japan in Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' *''"His legpower, which he trained in the wild nature of Inakunijima, is best on his team. He is a high example of defense, using his fast legs to make quick plays that bring the ball to the front."'' Appearance Mansaku is a tall, muscular boy with neck-length brown hair and blue eyes, with one of his hair locks falling just beside his left eye. He is seen wearing a white cap with blue flap both during and outside matches. His casual wear consists of a white shirt, a bright yellow jacket with two white stripes around its left arm, navy blue pants, and blue shoes. Personality Mansaku is an affable and friendly person who genuinely cares about his teammates. Plot ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' Mansaku was a part of Inakuni soccer team before it got disbanded by their coach, Fuyukai Suguru. When Inamori Asuto tried to stop the workers from demolishing their soccer field, Mansaku tried to stop Asuto from assaulting the workers. The next day, the team and Kozoumaru Sasuke decided to go to Inazuma Town to play soccer there and Mansaku talked to his father about his decision. Leaving Inakunijima, they arrived at Inazuma Town while staying at the Kogarashi Manor and the players became members of Inakuni Raimon. Their first match was against Seishou Gakuen but Mansaku and his teammates were easily overwhelmed by the players of Seishou Gakuen, losing 1-10. During the match between Inakuni Raimon and Teikoku Gakuen, he was one of the players who decided to move up after seeing Teikoku's plays. He also attempted to score a goal but his shot was blocked by one of Teikoku's defenders. When Umihara Norika's Uzumaki The Hand was broken through by Twin Boost, Mansaku was able to prevent the goal by stopping the weakened shoot with his knee. In the end, Inakuni Raimon was able to win from Teikoku with 4-3. In preparation for the rematch against Seishou Gakuen, his coach, Zhao Jinyun, sent him to the training session for his own private lesson. During the match, it was revealed he learned Spark Wind during his training in the Inabikari Training Center, passing Yagihara Katsumi, and scored the second goal for Inakuni Raimon with a loop shoot. In the end, the team won with a score of 5-4 from Seishou Gakuen and were able to advance as one of the two winners from their block. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' Mansaku and the other players of Inakuni Raimon gathered at the stadium where the members of Inazuma Japan were announced. He agreed when Umihara Norika stated that everyone on the island was watching them now for sure. His father was shown looking at the transmission serious and saying his son's name. Later Mansaku was announced as one of the defenders for Japan's team. When they arrived at Kawaguchiko Sports Center after the ceremony, he moved Asuto who stood impressed and excited, blocking the exit for the others. They were all very proud of being Japan's representatives. Later in the evening, Mansaku met with Asuto and Hiura Kirina and they were talking about their first match in the next week. Mansaku said that he wanted to meet the world's players soon. On the next day, their wish came true when coach Zhao introduced them the captain of the Spanish team Barcelona Orb, Clario Orvan and announced a little contest with him. Clario overwhelmed the team with his play and amazing shot Diamond Ray. Although he beat them, he appreciated their work and stated that their level raised up. Before Clario left, he revealed that he saw certain Japan's player during training and was amazed by his abilities, that was why he decided to back to his country and practice more, in order to face Japan in the tournament. The team stood sad and resigned. When Endou Mamoru asked if they were scared by that amazing play, Mansaku responded that who could see that and not get scared. Fubuki Shirou, Kazemaru Ichirouta and Gouenji Shuuya cheered the team up, stating that they shouldn't lose their spirit fight. Endou whipped up their enthusiasm as well, talking about exciting things waiting for them when they would face the strong world. The day of the first match in Asia preliminaries came and Inazuma Japan faced South Korea's team Red Bison. Their chances for winning were equal and the beginning of the game was like they were checking each other's abilities. When Red Bison started to play rough, Mansaku was tackled by Park Ji-Won. Later Korea's team scored a goal playing on the edge of the fouls when they blocked the Endou's view. Inazuma Japan tied after Gouenji shot with his new technique Last Resort, which stunned everyone on the field. When he intended to repeat this, he was suddenly blinded for a moment and injured his leg. Later Mansaku used his Spark Wind against Lee Seung-Jin but he unexpectedly managed to avoid the whirlings and stole the ball from Mansaku. The first half of the match ended with a tie 1-1. During the break Mansaku with Iwato Takashi, Asuto, Kazemaru and Kira Hiroto watched Goujin Tetsunosuke, who was warming up, thinking about being replacement of injured Gouenji on the field. They were a little bit embarrassed by his behavior and Hiura stated that he was really determined. The second half of the match started with Hiroto and Haizaki Ryouhei standing in the first line. To everyone's surprise, they started to compete with each other, instead of working together. Mansaku stood with Hiura, wondering what they were doing. Finally, it was Asuto who shot after Haizaki lost the ball. Later Red Bison used their tactic Tokkou Buffalo Train to get through Japan's defense and this time they succeeded, pushing away the players on their road. After that they scored the second goal, tying again. Mansaku was shocked when Korea's captain was crashed by their own teammates. At the end of the match, Haizaki and Hiroto clashed together again, fighting for the ball and managed to create a new technique, thanks which they scored the winning goal for Inazuma Japan. The team gathered in their locker room and celebrated their first victory. Later at the camp, they were wondering if Gouenji would be alright and Mansaku stated that captain would let them know if something happened. It was revealed that the next Japan's opponent would be the Australian team Shining Satans. Because of the lack of information coach Zhao couldn't obtain any data about that team, he didn't prepare any training and the players could do whatever they wanted. Mansaku gathered with the other Inakuni players wondering what kind of team Australia was like. Ichihoshi Mitsuru showed up, stating that he got the video from their play. In the video, they saw strong and muscular players who were using physical combat to beat their opponents. Mansaku stated that it put them at a disadvantage and when Ichihoshi offered them help in training, they agreed. It turned out that they would train with a special device with tires on ropes, that hit the players with great power and speed. That unusual practice was interfered by their coach Zhao, who asked some of them to go for a shopping with Kazemaru and Fubuki. During the match with Australia Mansaku was sitting at the bench. When Australian players start to behave in an unusual way, Mansaku was wondering if Ichihoshi brought them fake info about the opponent. Shining Satans were moving their arms in a strange way, leaving Japan's players confounded when the ball was stolen from them. It was revealed later that Australia was using hypnosis to trick the opponent so according to Raimon Natsumi’s advice, Inazuma Japan closed their eyes when was approaching them. When Natsumi Raimon appeared, the players at the bench seemed to be very excited. Goujin told to Mansaku that she was pretty cute but Mansaku asked him to stop it. Later Australia used another strategy which was blinding the players with hidden mirrors. They quickly scored 2 more goals while Inazuma got 1 point after Kidou Yuuto’s shot. Haizaki discovered that Ichihoshi had something to do with blinding and Kidou decided to eliminate him. When Haizaki and Hiroto started to aim at Ichihoshi, Japan’s players were shocked and didn’t understand what was going on. After Endou conceded the 4 goals, Goujin and Mansaku looked at coach Zhao who was eating Natsumi’s souvenir as nothing happened, wondering how he could do it at the time like this. When Endou finally figured out how to stop Time Trance Inazuma Japan quickly made up for the loss in the match and tied 4-4. While Kidou, Hiroto and Haizaki kept shooting at Ichihoshi and Asuto decided to interfere with them, he was hit and had to leave the field. Later Inazuma Japan scored the 5 goals and won this match. Inakuni players came to Asuto and asked why did he get in Haizaki’s shot way, with Mansaku stating that this match was weird as well. The team gathered in the locker room to celebrated their victory. When Haizaki revealed that Ichihoshi was part of a group that hit Gouenji, Mansaku asked Kidou if it was true. The team was shocked by what they heard and agreed to help Kidou eliminate Ichihoshi. To their surprise, some men from the FFI administration bureau appeared to search players’ lockers. In effect they found some pills in Kidou's locker, causing him of doping as well. Later the team felt uncomfortable near Ichihoshi, watching him suspiciously. It was revealed that the next Japan's opponent would be Uzbekistan's team Eternal Dancers who was famous for their infinite stamina. Inazuma Japan practiced holding a relay race. When the coach explained to them what the exercise would be, Mansaku stated that it would be quite a number of rounds. After they finished, Kazemaru asked them to join another different training. On the next day, Mansaku was surprised when Iwato came with the bags under his eyes, like he didn't sleep the whole night. As a result of a misunderstanding, Endou was arrested after being attacked on the street. The coach decided to replace him by Nishikage Seiya and the team started their next match worrying about what would await them since Endou has been supporting their morale from the beginning. Mansaku cheered up Iwato who wasn't sure about his debut on the field and didn't want to drag anyone down. When Uzbekistan's players were running towards the Japan's goal Mansaku was trying to stop them, but neither he nor Iwato or Kazemaru were able to block them. Right after Eternal Dancers scored their first goal, and soon the second one. After the first half of the match ended, the team was completely broken by this situation, tired and without the will to fight. Unexpectedly Nosaka Yuuma returned to the team which made everyone happy and excited. When the match resumed Uzbekistan quickly stole the ball from Haizaki. Nosaka immediately ordered to Iwato and Mansaku to split to the sides. Later they initiated new tactic Ouja no Takuto to break through Uzbekistan's defense and scored the first goal for Japan. Eternal Dancers changed their strategy and started to play rough, targeting Nosaka. Inazuma Japan managed to tie but Eternal Dancers kept putting pressure on them so Nosaka decided to use the new tactic which turned out to be Grid Omega version 2.0. After all, Japan's team gained another 2 points since Uzbekistan wasn't able to continue their play as before. The match ended with Inazuma Japan winning with a score 4-2. After Endou left the arrest, coach Zhao met with the team and confirmed all their suspicions about the FFI tournament. He explained that the organization called the Orion Foundation took control of the soccer and sent to different teams their spies like Ichihoshi. Inazuma Japan decided to eliminate him from the team when Endou revealed them about his past. It turned out that Ichihoshi's younger btother was in a hospital, seriously ill and Ichihoshi cooperated with the Orion Foundation to cure him. Mansaku was surprised when Iwato admitted that he was a penpal friend with Ichihoshi's brother. The team decided to work together to help Ichihoshi. Before the match with Arab no Hinotori Gundan, Inazuma Japan underwent training with a special device, thanks which they could learn how to avoid fouls or rough plays. Later during the meal, Mansaku warned Asuto, Goujin, and Iwato not to eat so much before the match. Just right after the kick-off, Saudi Arabia's players Andreas Bebo, Hisoka Masoka and Silva Leol surrounded Kazemaru, trying to kick his leg. After he was blinded he got injured and had to leave the field. The same happened to Fubuki and Mansaku with Iwato replaced them on the field. Later Iwato used The Wall against Andreas Bebo and Mansaku used Spark Wind, passing the ball to Haizaki and Hiroto who scored the first goal for Japan. When Saudi Arabia's players started to counterattack, they immediately initiated their tactic Driblaze, thanks which they got through Japan's defense. Mansaku and the others were pushed away and weren't able to stop Andreas Bebo's technique Burning Hinotori, luckily Endou blocked him with his Fuujin Raijin. The first half of the match ended with Ichihoshi leaving the field after he was hit by the falling meteors from Red Hot Chili Meteor. Everybody was looking at Ichihoshi who behaved in a strange way like he was talking to someone else. It was revealed later that he had two personalities, his and his older brother Mitsuru who died with their father in a car accident. It was a possibility that he could be healed when he fused two personalities into one while playing soccer so the team decided to help him during the match. Everything turned out well and at the end, Ichihoshi managed to unite with his brother and Inazuma Japan won with a score 2-0. After recent events, Ichihoshi decided to leave the team due to all troubles he caused so far, but the team appeared and supported him. Inazuma Japan gathered on the briefing before the upcoming match with Chinese team Soccer Zatsugidan. Mansaku stated that the Chinese team wasn't a good player until now, wondering how they were able to improve to this level. Later the coach Zhao revealed them that his supporter Li Kobun was in fact Li Hao, a forward from the Chinese team and Hiura unmasked him as a Mutekigahara Fujimaru. Li explained that his intention was only to level up Japan's team and coach Zhao informed the team that their main goal wasn't winning in the tournament but destroying the Orion Foundation as well. When the team gathered in the canteen, Goujin asked if they saw Asuto or Ichihoshi and Mansaku stated that maybe they were doing morning practice together. Later it turned out that they disappeared and thanks to Hiura's investigation the team figured out where they could be. The team found Asuto and Ichihoshi leaving the forest and greeted them with relief. Mansaku explained Ichihoshi that there was no need for him to restrain himself, stating that they were friends now aiming for the same goal as well. Everyone ensured Ichihoshi that he was already the part of the team. Before the match with China started Inazuma Japan's players noticed the strange behavior of the Chinese coach, which reminded them of their own coach Zhao. Mansaku, Asuto, Iwato, Goujin, and Hiura with Ootani Tsukushi approached him, intending to talk with him. Although he denied that had something in common with their coach, they knew it was Zhao. A further discussion was pointless since the coach stated that he was preparing for this for a long time and gave Chinese team free hand in fighting with Inazuma Japan with all powers they got. During the match with China Mansaku was sitting at the bench, watching the team striving with the unusual play of Chinese players. He was deeply shocked when he saw later an amazing technique The Asura created by Endou, Saginuma Osamu and Nishikage, thanks which they were able to stop the opponent's shots. When coach Kudou Michiya suddenly asked Goujin if he was ready to enter the field, Mansaku seemed to be very surprised. They became used that he was sitting at the bench so far. Later everyone was astonished after Goujin shot with his new technique Fire Lemonade Rising which crushed the opponent's goal. With only 10 minutes left to the end of the match both teams kept fighting, Haizaki took the ball and kept passing it further to his teammates, which caused excitement at Japan's bench with Mansaku, Hiura and Iwato cheering them up. Chinese team initiated their new tactic Minna de Jiangshi and completely blocked Japan's moves. Later they used Mouko Shuurai to break through Japan's defense. Thanks to Nosaka's order Fudou Akio was able to score the second goal after Ichihoshi passed him the ball. When Ichihoshi finished the analysis of the Chinese players, Inazuma Japan could take advantage. They used a new tactic The General which broke through China and Haizaki shot the 3rd goal for Japan. At the end, Li Hao and Zhou shot with their new technique Tenhou Chiretsu and it was such a powerful, that three more players had to support the goalkeepers to stop it. After all, Japan protected the goal and won the final match. Mansaku sat admiring and couldn't believe what happened, asking if they really won and Fubuki confirmed that they were going to the world now. Inazuma Japan participated in a refined send-off party held by the World Soccer Association. When Shinjou Takuma appeared with the Spanish players and introduced himself as a representative of Girikanan, the chairman of that organization, Mansaku realized that the party was prepared by the Orion Foundation itself. The consciousness of that fact wasn't pleasant at all. The coach announced that they have two days before they left for Russia so the players should go to their school and spend some time with families and friends. Mansaku got really excited hearing that and wondered how their friends were doing since they haven't seen them for a long time. Much to his surprise their families also appeared in Raimon and prepared a small farewell party for them. When Mansaku's father stated that Asuto and Mansaku worked hard during the preliminaries, he said that the real battle was just ahead of them. Ippei seemed to be very proud of his son, saying that he couldn't wait to see it. During the flight, Mansaku shared with his teammates with sushi which was prepared by his father. As he stated he was so insistent that Mansaku finally agreed to take it. Everyone got really excited and felt almost like at home. Later at the airport, they met with the Spanish and American teams. To their surprise captain of Russian Perfect Spark, Froy Girikanan welcomed everyone, assuring that none of them was a part of the Orion Foundation. When the team was on the bus, Mansaku was talking to Hiura about times when they left the island, then moved to the town and now they reached the foreign country. Goujin asked them why they didn't take large bags for the journey since the climate here was very cold. When the team reached the Kazan Soccer Center they met their new physical trainer Sekiya Tomoari and started to train before the match with Spain. During the match with Invincible Giant Mansaku was sitting on the bench. When Clario scored the second goal after Endou managed to evolve his technique, everyone was deeply shocked. They were sure that he would stop him, however, the opponent kept evolving all the time. When Japan's players were passing the ball using triangle passes tactic, Mansaku was really excited, new strategy turned out to be very effective. Later he was deeply shocked that Endou managed to learn Casting Arm without any training, just thanks to his strength and obstinacy. Soon Inazuma Japan scored the second goal, tying with Spain and Mansaku stated satisfied that Nosaka along with Ichihoshi figured out the weak point of Spanish goalkeeper. Their joy didn't last long when Bergamo Regult and Luther Fandam used Twin Lancer to score the third goal for Spain. Later Japan managed to tie after Asuto scored equalizing goal with a normal shot. Before the next match against America, Zhao ordered an unusual training. Sekiya kept watching if they were applying themselves to work hard. Mansaku stated that doing chopak was a really weird idea but Sekiya told that it was perfect to strengthen their legs’ muscles. When the result of the match between Star Unicorn and Perfect Spark was revealed, Mansaku seemed to be worried and stated that they must win in their next match. Mansaku gathered later with other Inakuni players in the canteen, waiting for the special meal prepared by their managers. When Endou came back from American campground the atmosphere has changed immediately. They revealed to the team true about strange events that occurred and new American representative Navy Invader, definitely affiliated with Orion. To everyone's surprise, later new member joined Inazuma Japan and it turned out to be Aphrodi, captain of Zeus team. Goujin was sure he would tell them some kind of jokes but Mansaku stated embarrassed that Aphrodi wasn't like Goujin. Later some members of the team participated in a mini-game 4vs4 and Mansaku watching Aphrodi's style of play, compared him to a workhorse and Goujin. Aphrodi's show made a huge impression on Mansaku and him along with Hiura and Iwato approached him stunned and excited. When later unexpectedly Asuto appeared before the team, Inakuni players kept asking if he was all right since he seemed to be worried and sad, but Asuto denied everything. Mansaku began to worry because he couldn't see Asuto anywhere. When he finally showed up, Mansaku asked him with reprimand where did he go. To everyone's surprise, Asuto rushed on the field excited and full of energy. When the match started Navy Invader quickly scored the first goal, later Japan managed to tie 1-1 after Aphrodi's shot. When he tried to use again his tactic Heaven's Time America easily broke through it. Mansaku stood up, completely stunned by how they were able to do it. When Navy Invader used later their tactic Jiraigen and Hiura was hit by the explosion, Mansaku entered the field and replaced him. When Navy Invader used clear wires against Japan to block their moves and actions, Asuto stood sad and depressed. Mansaku immediately noticed his strange behavior but he didn't understand what was wrong. Soon America managed to tie 2-2 and Aphrodi along with Iwato and Hiroto, used a new technique which they trained in the amusement park. It was really unusual to watch Iwato who seemed to stand still and the ball hovered in front of him. Later unexpectedly three players from Star Unicorn, joined Navy Invader and the game became even more fierce. Ichinose led his team to do the victory. Tatsuya told Mansaku to mark him and he perfectly predicted their moves, stealing the ball from Cobra. At the end of the match, Aphrodi managed to score 4th goal and Inazuma Japan won with America. Masanku was surprised by Asuto's letter and the fact that he found his father in Russia. It was a huge coincidence. When Goujin began to worry that Asuto would return to Japan with his father, Mansaku admitted that Asuto would certainly return. Mansaku stated that if indeed his father was a professional player, Asuto would have found him long ago. Later he became suspicious when both Hiura and Haizaki questioned the identity of Asuto's father. Finally, they decided to look for him everywhere where possible. When the coach informed that Asuto contacted him in the evening and was all right, Mansak felt a relief. Later unexpectedly Norika appeared before the team and former Inakuni players got extremely excited, especially that she has changed her haircut. When the emotions fell everyone sat at the table and continued to talk about Asuto and his father. Manasku was surprised how life went and he had to come to Russia to meet father. During the training Kozoumaru Sasuke joined the team as a new member. His appearance was really shocking for the rest and Mansaku said that he was a completely different person, his behavior changed and he was different than Mansaku remembered. Later when Kozoumaru won the mini-game against Saginuma and Atsuya, Mansaku didn't seem to be impressed by what he saw. Kozoumaru just shot with his Fire Tornado, instead of using some wild technique that they expected from him. Before the match against Russia started, Mansaku wondered what they would show, considering their abilities to play freely in any position. And indeed, Froy's incredible plays were overwhelming. After Kozoumaru scored a goal using his new technique Over Cyclone, Mansaku was barely able to say anything, he could only appreciate his skills. He noticed that Russia got really excited, despite they lost 1 point. Later Perfect Spark initiated new tactic Aurora Wave which blinded everyone. Soon it turned out that they were using tear gas against the opponent. The match resumed after Froy and Viktor Sedov left the team and when the new player As Inam entered the field the game became even more fierce. What's more, his style of play seemed to be very familiar with Japan's team. When he rushed towards the goal, Mansaku tried to stop him along with Tatsuya, however As unexpectedly used Inabikari Dash and later scored the second goal for Russia with Shining Bird, signature Asuto's move. When during the break Sekiya informed that As joined Russia just before the match and Hiura connected it with Asuto's disappearance, Mansaku doubted that he could betray them like that. The match resumed and Mansaku along with Hiura and Norika spoke to Asuto, trying to find out what happened. When later their play became chaotic, Nosaka got the ball and unexpectedly fell limp on the field after Asuto paralyzed him using his band. Mansaku couldn't believe what he just saw. Later he confronted Kozoumaru who hit Asuto with Fire Tornado and he had to leave the field. However, Kozoumaru explained that he did it on purpose because Asuto's presence distracted everyone and caused the team to break up. Soon Mansaku understood that he was right. When only a few minutes left to the end of the match, three forwards entered the field and Japan managed to tie after Haizaki scored a goal with Shark The Deep. Russia counterattacked and initiated again Aurora Wave, this time using additionally sleeping gas against Japan's defenders. Mansaku, Kazemaru, and Tatsuya fell on their knees unable to react. As a result of this Russia broke through Norika's Majin The Wave and scored the third goal, winning this match. Later Asuto took off his bandana and they realized that he was a completely different person than they expected. Although Japan lost, it turned out that thanks to their goal difference and the result of the match between Spain and America, they advanced to the finals. Sometime later Asuto surprised everyone when he unexpectedly appeared in Japan's campground. Stats ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' All stats are at S rank, level 50, limit break 10, fully upgraded and all skills learned. *GP: 239 *TP: 94 *Kick: 36 *Dribble: 48 *Block: 53 *Catch: 25 Hissatsu |Inazuma Eleven AC: All Stars| * |Inazuma Eleven SD| * * * * }} Trivia *His title is Swift-footed Defender ( ディフェンダー, Shunsoku Difendā). **His description in dub version is "So swift that he'll sweep you off your feet!". *In the early stages of development his family name was Bansaku ( ), and his title was Swift-footed Libero ( リベロ, Shunsoku Ribero). **His element was also Wood. *He, Hiura and Asuto are best friends. Navigation Category:Ares characters Category:Orion characters Category:Featured characters